Into the Grey
by Alice Brennan
Summary: Severus is framed for a murder he could not possibly have committed, and the real murderer may not be quite of this world. In order to prove his innocence, Severus must acquire a creature long thought by the wizarding world to be only a myth - a Fae. When he finds her, he finds much more than what he had expected. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Threats

Chapter 1

Severus stretched his long legs beneath the table and pressed his fingers against his temples. This was getting ridiculous. Not even his brandy could calm his nerves this time. Madame Rosmerta eyed him warily but didn't comment. She knew him well enough at this point to know better. Anything she said was bound to resort in him taking out his nasty mood on her. Severus preferred it this way, when he was served well but also managed to avoid the idle, pointless, gossip of the pub's other patrons. He didn't need snide comments from random idiots in Hogsmeade. What he needed was for the notes to stop.

Every morning without fail, since he returned to his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts, an owl-a different owl each time- dropped a note onto his breakfast plate. It was always unsigned, never contained any sort of magical signature, and was always threatening. Most of the threats had been angry sounding, but generic. Over the past few weeks the threats had been getting more and more specific. Whoever was sending them knew things that only someone who was watching him could know, and that unnerved him more than anything else they had said.

Madame Rosmerta sat another bottle of brandy down on his table. Before she could walk away, Severus slipped her a few galleons to cover his charges. "Thank you." He said simply, taking the bottle with him as he stood up and pulled his cloak tightly around him. Spring had brought warmer days, but nights were still cold.

"Have a good night, Headmaster." Rosmerta answered, quickly slipping the galleons into her pocket and moving on. He didn't offer a response and she didn't expect one.

Severus apparated to the gates of Hogwarts the moment he stepped outside. He didn't care for the longer walk tonight. He wanted to be safely back on Hogwarts grounds. As headmaster, he could have moved his chambers closer to his office, but he had spent so much time in the dungeons over the past several years that they felt more like home to him than the rest of the castle. Tonight, they felt safer.

His senses were on high alert, and the tension didn't leave him until he reach the grand front entrance to the castle. He could see a light on in Hagrid's cabin, and the familiar warmth calmed him. Not that he would ever admit it. Although Hagrid had initially been strongly opposed to Severus returning to his position as Headmaster, Severus' obvious dedication to the school and the well-being of the students and staff had slowly won him over. Hagrid would never be as loyal to him as he had been to Dumbledore, but he was loyal nonetheless.

The heavy wooden doors opened for him automatically and closed behind him as he made his way through the entrance corridor and down towards the dungeons. The wards guarding his own room recognized him as he approached and opened for him as well. He sat the bottle of brandy down on a small wooden table next to his sofa, but he had barely taken off his cloak when a house else appeared from his fireplace. "I am not to be disturbed after midnight unless there is an emergency." He reminded him coolly.

"Ollie is begging your pardons, Sir, but some aurors from the wizards' ministry is demanding to see Headmaster Snape in the Headmaster's office." Ollie explained shyly. Ollie's hands were clasped together in front of him and he avoided Severus' gaze adamantly. Ollie was a new house elf, and Severus had a nasty feeling that his last home had not been a very friendly one. He had decided weeks ago to make a point of controlling his temper around Ollie and being kinder to him than the others, who were accustomed to his temperament by now.

"Tell them to come back tomorrow." Severus requests calmly but firmly. He had no patience for them tonight. Their politics could wait until morning.

"Ollie has tried to tell them, sir. Ollie tells them 'the Headmaster says no guests after midnight. The headmaster is not to be disturbed. Come back tomorrow.' Then the wizards threatened to punish Ollie for his insolence, sir. The wizards said if Ollie did not follow orders, they would send Ollie away and make sure Ollie never works at Hogwarts again, sir."

"They can't send you away, Ollie." Severus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose to try to relieve the stress. "Only I can do that, and I have no inclination to do so. You have served Hogwarts faithfully. Do not let their threats startle you."

"Will Headmaster Snape go talk to the wizards, please?" Ollie asked nervously.

"Yes, I will speak with them. Please tell them I will be there shortly." He agreed, if for no other reason than to tell them off for threatening his house elves.

"Thank you, Sir. Ollie is very grateful, Sir." Ollie said, quickly disappearing back through the floo.

He probably wouldn't be so grateful if he could hear what Severus intended to say to them. Severus didn't bother pulling his cloak back on before stepping out of his chambers. He was going to speak with them, but that didn't mean he had to be in a hurry to do it. He would take the longer route. Several, uneventful, minutes later, Severus stepped into the moving staircase that led up to his office. Five aurors, none of whom he was familiar with, drew their wands the moment he stepped into his office. His body tensed, but he schooled his features, showing no emotion other than a raised eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

Most of them looked intimidated by him, but the one in the middle squared his shoulders and stepped towards him. "Severus Snape, you are under arrest for the murder of Hannah Knovick."

Severus's fingers slipped into his pocket, discreetly wrapping around his wand. "Excuse me?" He demanded, angry at the accusation. "I have no clue what your referring to."

"After following an anonymous tip, aurors found the body of missing teen, Hannah Knovick in your private residence tonight, Snape. You will stand trial before the ministry of magic for your crimes. We are giving you the opportunity to come willingly in order to avoid making a scene in front of the school, but one way or another you will turn yourself over to the ministry. The question is, will you cooperate or will we have to do this the hard way?" The auror demanded.

"I have not stepped foot in my private residence since the beginning of term, seven months ago." Severus objected, "I could not have possibly done what you are accusing me of."

"You can state your defense when you stand trial," The auror snapped.

Severus took a step back away from them. His heart raced, but he didn't dare show it on his face. His eyes darted between them, searching for weaknesses. He had no intention of standing trial at the ministry, not before he found out what the hell was going on, but he couldn't take the stairs. They would slow him down and lead the aurors back through the school. As Headmaster, he had the privilege of being the only individual who was capable of apparating within Hogwarts grounds, but he needed to ensure he had plenty of distance from them so he could apparate without their interference. It wouldn't do him any good to end up splinching. "I intend to come quietly." Severus answered calmly, "Let me grab my cloak."

He turned and quickly moved down the stairs. Before they could protest, he had turned on his heel, apparating away from Hogwarts.

Severus reappeared in the dark. The street was quiet and empty at this time of night. He immediately started moving, heading straight for the alleyway. He knew exactly where he was going, but he also knew the ministry would attempt to track him. He kept to the shadows, slipping down the street towards the largest house on the block. It was the only one there that looked as though it were worth anything. That fact alone made the house stand out, but Severus knew if he was going to be safe anywhere, it was with the owner of that home. He slipped inside without knocking. The wards over the home would wake the owner, but most of the wards recognized him, letting him pass without harming him.

The light from a wand appeared from the stairway. The sudden glare stung his eyes, making him turn his face away. "Severus?"

"Hello, Rabastan."


	2. The Myth that Trashed the House

Chapter 2:

Severus could tell before he ever stepped foot through the door that his home was in ruins. Curtains had been ripped from the windows. Some of the windows were even completely shattered. Furniture was toppled over and books were strewn everywhere he could see.

"How could they think you would do this to your own house?" Rabastan asked in horror. His eyes were wide with shock as he slowly pushed open the door and stepped inside. "You should have told me about those notes a long time ago, Severus. I could have been investigating them for you." He sighed. He was several inches shorter than the Headmaster and had light brown hair and brighter eyes. He didn't look anywhere near as intimidating, but anyone who knew him knew better than to underestimate him. Rabastan Lestrange had been among the Dark Lord's most loyal at one point, and his methods of 'investigation' could still be questionable at times. If Severus had not vouched for him after The Battle of Hogwarts, he would no doubt be back in Azkaban right now.

"I investigated them myself and found nothing." Severus pointed out, "If I asked you to investigate every threatening letter I have received since resuming my position as Headmaster, I would be obligated to hire you as a full time employee."

"I can't say I would turn down the position," Rabastan smirked, "Does it pay well?"

"No. There is no need to pay well for the investigation of empty threats." Severus retorted.

"Judging by the state of your house, I would say not all of them were quite as empty as you assumed." Rabastan countered.

"We don't have any proof that what happened here is connected to the letters." Severus pointed out. He knew they were connected. He felt it, but he also felt bitter about not being able to trace them to any particular source.

"Do you have a better explanation?" Rabastan challenged.

"Give me a moment and we will find out." Severus answered, moving further through the house.

"We can't stay long, Severus. We don't know whether your home is being watched." Rabastan reminded him.

"I am well aware of my limitations." Severus snapped. Before the words had completely left his mouth a loud crash cut him off. Severus froze, his eyes darting in the direction of the noise. If the house was being watch, whoever was watching definitely knew someone was here now. He drew his wand from his robes and started in the direction the noise had come from, but Rabastan grabbed his arm.

"You're wanted, Severus. Let me go first. It will give you time to get away if its someone from the ministry." Rabastan insisted.

"And you could be arrested as an accessory." Severus threw back.

"They have nothing on me." Rabastan smirked, "What are they going to do? Send me to Azkaban for trying to visit a friend?"

Without waiting for Severus to reply Rabastan took off down the hallway, turning the corner into the next room.

Severus quickly followed him, rolling his eyes at the man's arrogance, but staying a few paces behind as he had instructed. Rabastan was only out of his line of sight for a moment. As Severus peer around the corner Rabastan cried out, his body flew across the room and slammed into the opposite wall.

"No more bad wizards in Headmaster Snape's house!" A small voice screeched furiously. A small tan house elf with large, pointed ears was pointing a crooked, bandage covered hand at Rabastan. Rabastan flew across the room and slammed into another wall with a loud Oomph sound as the breath was knocked out of him.

"Ollie!" Severus snapped, quickly interfering. "Put him down! Now!"

Ollie whirled around, visibly trembling. His eyes lit up as he recognized Severus. "Headmaster Snape!" He squeaked excitedly, but as quickly as his joy had come, it vanished. Ollie's eyes darted back towards the debris covered floor. "Ollie is very sorry, Sir. Ollie didn't know the wizard was the Headmaster's friend. Ollie thought it was another filthy thief coming to steal the Headmaster's things."

Rabastan groaned as he slowly picked himself up from the floor, gripping his head with one hand. He looked like he was going to be sick.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked, quickly moving to help his friend.

"You didn't tell me you had a house elf." Rabastan said accusingly.

"Ollie belongs to Hogwarts." Severus explained as they turned back towards Ollie. "What are you doing here?"

"Ollie was just trying to help." Ollie said nervously. "Ollie felt just awful when he saw the wizards try to take Headmaster Snape away. It was all Ollie's fault. If Ollie hadn't insisted Headmaster Snape see the wizards, Headmaster Snape would have been safe. Ollie ironed his fingers to punish himself, Sir." He wiggled his bandage covered fingers at Severus.

"That was not your fault, Ollie." Severus objected sternly. "It had nothing to do with you. You still haven't explained what exactly you are doing in my house."

"Ollie came to see Headmaster Snape to apologize, and Ollie found thieves trying to steal Headmaster Snape's things." Ollie explained, "Ollie chased away the filthy thieves, and then Ollie noticed Headmaster Snape's house is very messy." Ollie wrinkled his nose, glancing up at Severus to see his reaction. Severus frowned and the house elf quickly looked back down at the floor. "Ollie thinks Headmaster Snape could use a house elf like Ollie for his home. Ollie would be happy to straighten up Headmaster Snape's house. Maybe if Headmaster Snape's house was cleaner, the filthy thieves would go somewhere else, and then maybe Headmster Snape will be happy with Ollie and let Ollie stay with him." Ollie nodded as though his reasoning made perfect sense.

"Ollie," Severus started to object. He hesitated when Rabastan quickly shook his head no.

"I'm certain Headmaster Snape would be overjoyed to have you as his personal house elf, Ollie." Rabastan answered for him.

"You want to spend more time with the house elf that just threw you against two different walls?" Severus asked, lifting an eyebrow at him.

Ollie's eyes widened and he flipped around, snatching up a book off the floor and repeatedly smashing it into his face. "Bad Ollie! Bad Ollie!"

"You can't deny that you could use the additional protection at this point," Rabastan pointed out, snatching the book away from Ollie. "And look at your house, Severus. Even if there is some sort of evidence here that could clear your name, we will never find it in this mess."

Ollie whirled around grabbing another book to punish himself with. "Ollie, I order you to stop attempting to punish yourself." Severus snapped at him. Rabastan has clearly forgiven your transgression."

Ollie instantly dropped the book and began wringing his hands together. "Does that mean Headmaster Snape will accept Ollie as his personal house elf?"

Severus couldn't help but feel that if he were a little wiser, he would send Ollie straight back to Hogwarts. His decisions up to this point, though, hadn't led him to a place where he wanted to be, and Rabastan made a good point. "Ollie, do you know why the aurors from the ministry were trying to arrest me?"

"They think Headmaster Snape hurt someone." Ollie answered nervously, "But Ollie knows Headmaster Snape could never hurt anyone. Headmaster Snape is a good wizard."

"Even good wizards do terrible things at times." Severus replied. "I have hurt others in the past, and that is enough of a pattern for them to take me to trial for this, but I did not harm that girl."

Ollie nodded, though his eyes had grown wider again.

"We are looking for something here that could tell us who is trying to frame Severus." Rabastan explained. "While you're straightening up the room, keep an eye out for anything that could help us find out who is doing it, and help us clear Severus' name. Do you think you can do that?"

"You can count on Ollie, Sir! Ollie will help clear Headmaster Snape's name!" Ollie exclaimed. He turned away from them and began sorting through the wreckage.

Rabastan followed Severus out of the room and into another part of the house. Nothing had been left untouched. Severus couldn't have felt more violated. He didn't spend much time here, but he had always meticulously kept everything in order. Tables and bookshelves were overturned. Pages were ripped from books, some of which were first editions and had cost him a small fortune. His spare potions supplies were unsalvageable. In his bedroom, the sheets and comforters had been ripped from his bed and his mattress had been overturned.

"Do you think they were looking for something?" Rabastan suggested, glancing at Severus in concern. Severus was the sort who kept a tight leash on his emotions, but if this had been Rabastan's home, Rabastan would have flown into a rage by now. He could see the signs of tension in him. Severus' brow was creased and his fingers stretched, as though he were itching to take his wand and hex the next person who stepped even a toe out of line.

"No," Severus answered tensely, honestly this time. "I believe they intended to send a message. The threatening letters to the school and the current state of my home both convey their intentions."

"Which are?" Rabastan asked, leaning back against a wall as Severus hesitated, turning towards him.

"Isn't it obvious?" Severus said, "Both of these places represent a home to me. Whoever is doing this wants me to know I am not safe. No matter where I go they can get to me, and when they make that move, it will not be a kind one."

Ollie ran around the corner. He tripped barefooted over the scattered books and a leg from a table, but he didn't let that slow him down. "Headmaster Snape! Ollie knows who was in your house, Sir. Ollie has discovered it."

"Already?" Rabastan frowned. It truth, there was so much ruined that had started to believe any evidence there might have been was also bound to be in shambles.

"Show me," Severus ordered, following Ollie back towards what had once been his parlor.

Ollie led him to a small portrait that had been knocked off the wall. It was the portrait of Aryx Crowley, his great uncle on his mother's side. The old man was tapping his shoe impatiently with his arms folded across his chest. He had Severus' sharp eyes and stern features and looked none too happy at the moment. "He says he saw everything, Headmaster Snape." Ollie says, "He tells you."

Severus picked up the portrait carefully, but Crowley still gripped the arm chair in his portrait as though he thought if Severus was too clumsy he would knock him right out of the picture frame. Crowley had never been the most admired person in the Prince family. Some even considered him completely mad. Severus, however, had read a few of the books Crowley had published on the Dark Arts and found certain sections of them insightful. Questionable, but insightful.

"That's right. I know exactly who ransacked my house." Crowley snapped, "I saw everything!"

"Well?" Severus demanded impatiently, "Who was it?"

"Not 'who' boy. The correct question is 'what' was it." Crowley answered scoldingly.

"What was it?" Rabastan asked, moving to stand next to Severus.

"Who is that in my house?" Crowley demanded, turning a sharp glare on Rabastan. "Get him out!"

"Tell me 'what' broke into the house, Crowley." Severus insisted, pulling Crowley's attention back to him. Severus turned so that the portrait was facing away from Rabastan to prevent Crowley from seeing him again. Crowley had always been possessive of the home, even moreso than Severus was.

"I'll tell you what did it!" Crowley replied, "It came straight through a ball of light in the center of this room. That's why it didn't set off any of your wards. Didn't I always tell you those little spells would do you no good against the Fae!"

Rabastan pressed his fingers over his mouth to try to calm himself, but it did no good. Within seconds he had burst into laughter. "The Fae? Everyone knows they're just a myth. Just a bed time story for the little ones."

"Do you think a bed time story could do this to someone's home?" Crowley snarled, doing his best to peek around the frame to glare at Rabastan.

"I think you're completely bonkers!" Rabastan threw back.

"Bonkers! I saw it with my own eyes!" Crowley yelled. "He burst through an orb of light right in this room. A burly man with golden wings, dirty brown hair, and brown eyes. He had a girl with him. Hannah, he said her name was. Hannah Knovick. He killed that girl, he did. Right in front of me. Then he came back again, after the aurors were gone and trashed the place."

Rabastan's laughter died on his lips. "Ollie did you tell him about Knovick?" He asked quietly.

"No, Sir. Ollie didn't say a thing. Ollie came to get Headmaster Snape as soon as Mr. Crowley told Ollie he knew."


End file.
